The Beast Care
by RavenFire2908
Summary: This is a AU of the the episode "The beast within" hope you enjoy.


**Summary:** This is a AU of the the episode "The beast within" hope you enjoy.

-Oneshot - BBxRea

 **The beast care**

The beast carried Raven in his mouth as he ran through to city. Jumping up large building he was careful not to damage the unconscious girl. He heard the sound of a car coming from the alley of the build he was standing on, the car moved fast. So he ran faster.

He ended up jumping down into the sewage, thinking Raven would be safe down there. He ran into a room with about five different ways.

"She was here just a second ago" Came from above him, he looked up before running straight.

"No, she was down there" Came as a faint voice as he ran deeper. While he was running, he didn't notice Raven's communicator had fallen off. He ran deeper, when he came to a wall. He growled.

He looked down at Raven, it didn't seem like she was waking up anytime soon. He turned around, just in time to hear.

"Beast boy, I think ya'll better get over here."

Not long after footsteps could be heard. "Look."

The beast grunted, he had to get to the other side,but had to pass them. He took the chance.

A dead end, of course.

The three that he knew was following him for her came out. He turned around and growled.

Starfire gasped. Robin shouted "Raven!" Cyborg just stood there staring in shock.

The beast grunted, he took a step backwards before jumping over them. He ran past them and into a different section of the sewage.

Right after he left the titans, the last thing he heard was "Find them!"

The beast gently placed Raven down on a block of stone he literally pulled off the wall. He looked her over, he gently laid down next to her trying to keep her warm. The sewage wasn't the warmest place in the city, but probably the safest.

He was just about to close his eyes, when he heard walking. Looking through the hole he made in the wall, he saw a shadow. He had been smart when making the hole, making a room just inside a narrow way. The hole faced the wall on the other side, making sure they wouldn't get spotted if anyone just looked. Narrowing his eyes he made out the details.

A strong built man, the shadow was weak since it seem the person had a light, Cyborg.

Cyborg flashed the light at the into the hallway, he noticed the hole in the wall and carefully looked inside. Lighting the room up, he saw Raven laying on a stone bed on the other side of the room.

He entered and walked up to Raven, she was still unconscious. He knelt down to look at her, he was just about to call the others when he heard a growl. Turning around he saw the source, the beast from before stood there staring at him.

Cyborg carefully lifted himself, it didn't seem he was going to attack and Cyborg wasn't going to pull the trigger.

"I won't hurt her." He said, he reached to call the others but was growled at. Instead, he scanned Raven, he looked at the beast as he did.

When he saw how hurt she really was, he was about to pick her up. But was tackled to the ground. He didn't managed to attack back before he hit his head and got knocked out.

As Cyborg woke, he noticed that he was laying in the medical room in the tower.

He got up and looked around. Starfire and Robin walked up to him.

"We found you knocked out, what happened?" Robin asked.

"I found them, Raven is more hurt than she seem. If she doesn't get medical attention fast…" He didn't need to finish the sentence, they knew what could happen.

"Then we have to find them!" Starfire said, she flew out of the room in a hurry.

Raven was slowly waking up, her magic hadn't healed her, which was weird. She looked around, her eyes finally fell on the huge fluffy beast next to her. As she looked it over she took an extreme notice to the green colour. She could recognize it anywhere.

"Beast boy…" She whispered, she was just about to move up when her shoulder protested, she hissed in pain. "Dang it…" She mumbled, she activated her magic and managed to heal her shoulder.

The beast seem to wake from mumbling, and Raven noticed this. She looked at Beast boy as he slowly woke. He looked at her, he didn't growl at her.

Confused Raven again moved to stand up, but this time she was stopped by Beast boy. He stood up faster than her and stood over her. He seem to try and prevent her from standing. She didn't move, she wasn't scared of him. Well she knew Beast boy, but at the moment she feared him, slightly…

"Beast boy?" She whispered, she tried to place her hand on his face but stopped as pain shot through her arm, she cursed. She had used so much of her magic to heal her shoulder, and was now too weak. She looked at her legs. Small streams of blood was pouring out of small scars.

The beast whined, she looked up at him. "What?" Before she knew it, Beast boy laid his head on her chest. Making her fall down on her back. "Omgh" She grunted. "What are you doing?" She mumbled, Beast boy didn't seem to mind her, he just laid there looking into her eyes.

She saw the real Beast boy inside there, she could feel him. "You're just an overprotective teddy bear aren't you?" She whispered with a smile.

Beast boy seem to actually hear her, the beast smiled. Raven's smile faded as she slowly fell asleep, feeling the protectiveness of Beast boy she felt safe.

Beast boy rolled off her and cuddled up to her on the side, he too slowly fell asleep.

 _Grrr…_

Raven woke slowly, she turned her head towards the sound. Beast boy was holding his arm around her protectively, he was looking at something. Turning, her eyes widened at the sight. There was another beast, this one was brown.

They began to roar at each other, before Beast boy let go of Raven and flung at the newcomer. The newcomer saw his move and punched him in the jaw, he flew back landing a meter before Raven. She looked at Beast boy with worry, the other beast looked at Raven and was about to move forward when Beast boy flung at him.

He managed to land a few blows on him, sending him through the wall. Raven tried to get up, but found her legs not working. Beast boy had jumped after the beast, she could hear blows of punches and claws ripping through skin. She almost began to cry, fearing that it was Beast boy getting beat up.

Having no choice she crawled to the hole, she saw the scene. The brown beast was locked with Beast boy and a battle, they were mere inches away from each other. When Beast boy ducked sending the brown beast to the ground behind him.

The brown beast go up quickly and charged at Beast boy. Beast boy jumped and kicked the brown beast's face to the ground. A small crate was created at the blow, Raven gasped.

 _I didn't know Beast boy had these moves_. She thought, getting up to her knees she stumbled. She fell to her side, still looking at the scene she saw it was Beast boy's turn to get some beating.

The brown beast threw itself at Beast boy, biting into his arm. Beast boy slammed the beast into the ground with his arm, but the brown beast let go and attacked by throwing his arms around his neck, choking Beast boy.

As Beast boy started to fall, his eyes almost closing. He caught the sight of Raven, she was holding her arm out crying. "NO!" She screamed in horror.

The thought of Raven being mentally hurt from this, woke Beast boy again. He managed to get the brown beast's arm away from his neck and throw him into the ground, head first.

The brown beast fell to the ground limp. Beast boy won their battle, he stood still for a second before falling to the ground, transforming back to his human form. The same for the brown beast.

Gathering all her strength she managed to get up to Beast boy. He fell into her arms, she wrapped her cloak around them for warmth. She looked over at the other beast, Adonis.

Raven growled, shaking it out of her head she turned to Beast boy. Who seem to be waking up.

He looked around, when he noticed Raven. "Uhh…"

"What?" Raven asked with a comforting smile.

"What happened to…" He looked her over as well as himself. "... Us?"

"I'll tell you later." She said. She leaned in and hugged him, being next to his ear she whispered. "Thanks for protecting me."

Beast boy smiled, at least he didn't hurt her. He couldn't remember much, the last thing he remembered was their fight. "I always will…" He whispered.

"What did you say?" she asked pulling away from the hug.

"I will always protect you… I love you…" He stared into her eyes, Raven's mouth was open before she smiled.

"I knew it…" She smiled.

"What?" Beast boy asked, had he confessed?

"... and I love you too." She whispered, a blush appeared on both of them.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her, she leaned to meet him. The kiss sent sparks through them. The kiss deepened, and Beast boy fell forward making Raven fall on her back, they didn't separate before they became desperate for air.

And as they did parten, they looked into each other's eyes. Beast boy sat up and helped Raven as well.

"I heard it from over here!" Robin's voice rang into the sewage.

The titans ran into the room and smiled with joy.

"Raven! Beast boy!" Starfire cried with joy, she stopped and looked at them. They didn't seem to notice them, they just stared at each other.

"Guys?" Robin said, finally they snapped back to reality. They stared at the others as they came closer.

Cyborg helped them up, seeing as they were both hurt.

A groan was heard from a small crater, "Adonis." Robin said.

The Cyborg and Starfire got both Raven and Beast boy to the tower, while Robin got Adonis to jail.

Cyborg told them what he found after scanning Beast boy. Raven had also told him what happened. Cyborg gave him an antidote. He gave Raven some medicine after she told him she was drained of magic.

As the night fell, they were both lying in their bed at the medical room.

"I love you…" They whispered before they fell asleep.

 **I think this was cute...** **BBxRea forever!**


End file.
